Episode 2-86
Ran informs Asha that she should have asked Leez 'What if someone you knew were a superior sura.' Asha imagines a scenario where she does that, and in this scenario, Leez admits that she'd be scared at first, but the people she knows so far were all nice people. In this scenario, when Asha informs her that a superior sura could have sided with humans, Leez responds with enthusiasm. Ran tells Asha to consider the perspective of others, noting that his genius brother is also unable to do so. He notes that Asha seems unwilling to communicate with Leez to resolve such misunderstandings. Leez has become very timid because of Asha's attitude, and lets her win because she is the only one she can rely on. Ran concludes that the two don't suit each other, so he offers to take custody of Leez instead. Outside the checkpoint, Yuta fidgets, hoping in vain for Leez to come out. When Kasak shows up, Yuta begs him to let him out, blaming what happened previously as a mistake. Instead, Kasak hands Yuta a pink shirt. Yuta is initially reluctant, as human clothing is uncomfortable to suras, and he objects to the color, but he enthusiastically puts it on when he hears that it's from Leez. When Kasak tells Yuta not to stay so close to the checkpoint, Yuta's eyes turn green, and he hears ongoing conversation within. Some humans are still wary, but many approve of having a rakshasa side with them. Yuta confidently points out that people support him, even though some dislike Halfs such as Kasak. When he brags about looking more human than Kasak in his human form, Kasak points out that Yuta smashed his earrings. Yuta quickly kneels down in apology. He then carefully reminds Kasak of his two promises,Season 1 Chapter 57: The Wavering King (7)Season 1 Chapter 61: Rival (4) but Kasak asks for his earrings to be returned first. Kasak then suggests for Yuta to help out on a task that will win him support from Kalibloom's citizens. Ran tells Asha that his aunt and uncle can adopt Leez, while he'll provide the actual support. Since Leez and his aunt share the same last name, they'd be distant relations. Ran wants to get Leez wherever she wishes, including an education or guild membership, because he wants her to live well in the remaining life she has. Asha agrees to his suggestion, but stops smiling as soon as he leaves. In the morning, a beaming Leez greets Ran, Asha and several other people. When she tumbles down the stairs, Ran deduces that she must still be depressed. Zard Blain appears and calls Asha to come to the Forest of Chaos, where they found Teo in an unusual condition. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Contrary to Ran and Asha's imagined scenarios, Leez may not even be aware that superior suras were confined to the sura realm (or what superior suras were in general), since she appears to be generally uninformed of suras. See the spoiler section for the last chapter. * Throughout the series, Ran has at numerous times shown concern for Leez while objecting to Asha's poor treatment of her, thus leading up to his current offer to take custody of Leez: ** Chapter 63: When they just entered the Water Channel, he was concerned about Yuta and Leez's safety.Season 1 Chapter 63: Rival (6) ** Chapter 90: When they were traveling back and forth tunnel of Area 50, he tried in vain to hint that Leez needed rest. He then disapproved when Asha berated Leez and failed to compliment her, when Leez was trying to learn magic without calculations.Season 1 Chapter 90: Lies for You (2) ** Chapter 2-13: Ran is frustrated by Asha's nasty temper, and thinks Leez is a saint for putting up with Asha.Season 2 Chapter 13: The Weapon of a God (1) ** Chapter 2-24: Ran openly objects to Asha's frigid attitude, saying he feels sorry for Leez and Yuta.Season 2 Chapter 24: The Border (4) ** Chapter 2-26: Ran tries to calm down Asha, who got mad at Leez for talking to Claude. He then tries to console Leez by telling her that he'll side with her when she and Asha fight.Season 2 Chapter 26: The Border (6) ** Chapter 2-27: Ran feels sorry about the fact that Leez is always being left out where Asha and Yuta are concerned, and that Asha always treats her so badly. He decides to buy her lots of clothes.Season 2 Chapter 27: Reflection (1) ** Chapter 2-28: Ran discovers that Leez has a short lifespan and feels sorry for her.Season 2 Chapter 28: Reflection (2) ** Chapter 2-32: He tries to warn Asha on Leez and Yuta, in case Yuta reaches puberty.Season 2 Chapter 32: Reflection (6) ** Chapter 2-52: Ran is mad that Asha sent Leez to see Yuta when Yuta was unstable due to approaching 3rd stage. In particular, he's mad about the way she's treating Leez.Season 2 Chapter 52: Enmity (2) ** Chapter 2-85: Ran blames Asha's lack of communication for the misunderstanding Leez's hatred of suras. After Leez leaves, he asks Asha why she treats Leez so badly.Season 2 Chapter 85: The Good (5) ** Later on, he notes that Asha has been purposely acting like a psychopath in front of Leez.Season 2 Chapter 92: Taboo (4) * Ran's aunt is Eline Haias. As Ran pointed out, they are not necessarily close relatives, but they are likely distant relatives. * We later learn that Yuta can use Insight when his eyes turn blue-green. See spoiler section of chapter 2-110.Season 2 Chapter 110: Last Stand (4) This is probably how he could hear the humans staying within the building. He may have mistakenly assumed that he could hear them because they were talking loud enough, since he has good hearing. * Some readers have pointed out that Yuta 'preening' may be a bird-like behavior. 2-86 What if.jpg|What if... 2-86 Ran and Asha's dinner.png|Edible? 2-86 Good morning.jpg|Good morning! References